


No Crime Goes Unpunished

by OneGrossPenguin



Category: Osamu Tezuka Star System, Tetsuwan Atom | Astro Boy
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fear Play, Implied Stalking, Kidnapping, Kinda, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mind Games, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sadism, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGrossPenguin/pseuds/OneGrossPenguin
Summary: You had just wanted to prove yourself.Being a self-titled master thief yourself, when you began you run into the infamous Skunk Kusai during some of your heists, you quickly took him on as a challenge, and you had expected that he had done the same. But maybe you were wrong about that. When your biggest planned job goes haywire you find that maybe he never saw you as an opponent, but rather a prize to be won.(It's gonna get Real Bad you guys.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> /rolls in/  
> BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH RUINING EVERYONES DAY WITH DISGUSTING OSAMU TEZUKA SMUT
> 
> This was originally planned to be a one shot but it uh.// really got outta hand so now it's gonna be two chapters. First one is almost entirely set up, the second chapter will be where the Bad Stuff comes in.

Tonight was the night. You had been planning for this for months now, constantly researching, practicing, rescheduling. But now it was time.

You were going to rob _the_ Skunk Kusai.

 

* * *

  

Even before you had begun your own life of crime, you had known who Skunk was. Almost everyone did. He was infamous in this city for his crimes, ranging from bank robbery to high-level bribery and blackmail of political leaders. No matter what the police did to try and detain him, he would escape within a week. At this point all people could really do is try and take precautions and hope for the best.

You had met him for the first time only a little less than a year after you had started doing your own robberies. A foreign prince was visiting for some sort of conference that you didn’t much care to remember the details about. The only thing you had been concerned about was the gaudy gold and emerald headpiece he always wore. Your knowledge of exact prices for goods still wasn’t that great, but you were smart enough to know it would fetch a good penny or two in the right markets. You were able to pretty quickly find out where he kept the headpiece when he wasn’t wearing it, as well as the schedules of all the bodyguards in the building he was staying in. With precise planning and a few special gadgets, you had successfully made it to the secured room where his prized possession was locked away.

Except a man stood in front of the headpieces display, holding the jewelry in his hands as he examined it. He quickly looked up at you, with an expression closer to pleasant surprise rather than fear or anger. His figure was intimidating, as he stood roughly a head taller than you and wore a long black trench coat with matching gloves and a fedora. The little amount of skin that he was showing was an odd almost sickly gray color. It wasn’t until he smirked at you that it clicked in your head who you were looking at. You had seen that exact same expression so many times in the news.

“Y-you’re” You couldn’t manage to finish your sentence.

“Ah, I guess my reputation really does precede me. How flattering.” He turned to face you, taking a few steps towards you. Part of you wanted to stand your ground, and show him that you wouldn’t easily back down. Another, much larger part of you couldn’t help but slide back just a bit, readying yourself for some form of altercation with him.

“You aren’t dressed like the other guards. And you haven’t tried to shoot me either. So who exactly are you, miss?”

Again, you found it hard to find your voice. His half-lidded eyes watched you closely in a way that you weren’t sure how to describe. After a second you straightened up a bit.

“I’m here for the headpiece.” He let out an amused breath.

“Oh, so you’re a fellow thief? Well, unfortunately for you, it seems you need some more practice.” With that, he pulled some sort of remote out of his coat pocket and pressed one of the buttons. An ear-splitting roar echoed in the room as part of the roof behind him exploded. You covered your head instinctively, fearing of any debris while Skunk seemed completely unaffected. He casually stepped back as to stand directly under the newly formed hole. The sound of a helicopter could be heard just above, which you guessed was with him. He held a hand out just in time for a thick rope to fall into it through the hole.

“Maybe you’ll have better luck next time, miss. If you can get outta here alive that is.” He chuckled softly as he held tight to the rope. He began to rise out of the room, leaving you in a state of complete shock. You were quickly snapped out of your trance when you heard distant yelling down the halls.

_Shit._

 

* * *

  

Ever since then you’ve taken it upon yourself to out do him. Up until then, robbing had been more for the thrill of it, as well as the monetary gain, but he had made it personal. You improved your skills in any way possible, becoming more fit, more calculating, anything to become better. Eventually, people started to spread your name around. You’d occasionally catch sight of a poster with your face on it, or hear your name over the radio. As childish as it was, it always brought a sense of pride to you, and you relished in it.

You and Skunk would meet more as the months passed. As both of you were higher level thieves and always looking at similar loot. It was almost comical how perfectly the timing would be when you two ran into each other in a large vault or through air vents. There was always an odd mix of aggravation with adrenalin when you two made eye contact at a heist. Whenever you two saw each other, the real game started. Both of you were skilled in your own special ways, and each time seemed to be a closer call than the last. While Skunk had managed to get away with the prize a few more times than you had from him, you still proved yourself to be a worthy opponent to him. He seemed to think as much, as he would often compliment your growth in certain areas. He always kept the same laid-back expression when conversing with you, but there were subtle changes in the way he looked at you. His eyes kept the same sleepy look but somehow felt as though they burrowed deeper and deeper into you every time you met. 

He had also developed a habit of using pet names for you, his favorites being “Dear” and “Miss”. On a few occasions, you felt as though he was purposely testing your boundaries, all in small ways. Sneaking up behind you to whisper teasing things into your ear, or walking you back into a wall just to look down at you. After all your successes, he still didn’t take you seriously enough. You wanted to prove that you could truly be a threat. And you planned on doing just that tonight.

  

* * *

 

This heist wasn’t going to be like any other. This wasn’t any old bank or some rich geezer’s house. This was the hideout of one of the most notorious criminals in recent history, and you didn’t take that fact lightly. Months upon months of researching and rescheduling had gone into finding his lair in the first place, and that’s not including any safety measures that would be inside.

But you persisted.

You found out the name of every lackey that worked for him and their schedules. You found out exactly what security systems he used and 5 different ways to disarm them. With every meticulous step planned out, you were finally ready. You were going to rob Skunk in his own hideout.

Despite knowing exactly what to do and when to do it, you still felt a pang of nervousness as you neared the hideout, a completely conspicuous looking warehouse in the middle of a dozen more like it. Hiding in plain site.

You made your way to the back entrance, making sure to avoid the nearly invisible cameras set up by the doorway. You were able to time it just right, as to unlock the door before the cameras made their way back to you, shutting the door behind you as if nothing happened. You took a shaky breath. There was no going back now.

You had memorized the layout of the warehouse by heart and only needed a second to remember which hall to take. There were only two of Skunk’s henchmen in the warehouse tonight. One was assigned to watch the cameras at all times, and the other to walk the perimeter. If everything went correctly, you wouldn’t run into either of them, but you were prepared with chloroform and flash bombs just in case. With a hurried pace, to slid down the halls, making sure to avoid all the doors and hallways that had alarms. You were almost there. It only took another minute for you to arrive at the right door. Your heart was pounding so loudly you were afraid that it would give away your location to anyone in the building. Warily, you bent down and pulled out your lock pick, making fast work of the handle. You heard the give away ‘click’ and carefully rested you hand on the door, pushing it open as slowly as possible.

This was it. You had broken into Skunk Kusai’s room.

A feeling of pride washed over you, almost strong enough to mask the nauseating anxiety you had. _Almost_. You swallowed hard and glanced around. Skunk would be downtown tonight. There was a special dinner being held for some of the town's most influential, and by proxy wealthiest patrons. It had only started twenty minutes before you entered the building, meaning he would only now be setting his plans to rob those saps blind into action.

A bit of confidence gained by your conclusion of him being out of the picture gave you enough strength to stand and enter the room. You were a bit surprised at how average it appeared to be. Outside of a filing cabinet filled to burst with papers and folders, a corkboard with dozens of different pictures and notes attached to it and a table with several different disassembled gadgets on it, it really looked like any bedroom. There was a clothes drawer with a television sat on top of it to one side of the room, and against the wall was an unmade bed with a wrinkled shirt thrown over the edge. 

You were oddly taken aback by how… normal the room was. For some reason, you felt as though you would have felt less easy if he had had a collection of knives on the walls or a live hostage in his closet.

Skunk Kusai, the man that thousands of people feared, didn’t put up his dirty laundry.

With a start, you realized you were standing in the middle of this man’s room like a complete idiot. You quickly pulled yourself back into thief mode and continued with your mission. You were looking for something very specific to take from him. This heist wasn’t for money. It was to assert yourself. It would be difficult to say where for certain to look, but your first guess was the filing cabinet. Again, you picked open the locks and began to look through each file. Some were marked with different names, others with dates or addresses, but none of them were what you were looking for. You cursed softly under your breath, standing up.

‘That’s one down’ You thought to yourself before you made your way over to a writing desk in one corner of the room. There were a few books resting on top, as well as a dim lamp. Afraid to cut any corners, you thumbed through the books, but still nothing. Your eyes traveled to a few drawers on the side of the desk. Hesitantly, you pulled one opened, shocked to find that there wasn’t even a lock on it. After sliding a few papers to the side you saw it. Your heart caught in your throat yet again.

Lying at the bottom of the drawer was a large manila folder with the words “Hudson Maine Job” written on the front in red marker. You reached in, taking the folder with shaking hands. This was really it. In the next month, a world famous artist was going to be coming into the city. A single painting of his could reach the millions. This specific exhibit would include a whole wing dedicated entirely to his work. Stealing from these paintings could result in possibly the largest robbery in decades. And you were holding all the information he had worked so hard to collect. With this, not only would you be able to show your own abilities as a thief, but also set him back in his next big heist by at least a dozen steps. Carefully, you began to open the folder to look at what he had collected. You could feel a small lump inside, most likely a flash drive, as well as several different papers. Your fingers slipped into the folder and pulled out the papers to look over them.

The color drained from your face.

The top page was completely blank, except for one bold sentence written by hand in the middle of the paper.

 

**Better luck next time.**

You felt something cold and metallic press against the back of your neck. Breath hit your ear and you heard a familiar voice whisper.

“Nice try, miss.”

The next thing you knew a painful bolt of electricity ran through your whole body, causing you to drop the folder. You were unconscious before you ever hit the ground.

  

* * *

 

The world came back slowly. The first thing to come to your senses was how surprisingly comfortable you felt. Another second and you realized you were on a bed. You heard the dim electric buzz of lights. Your vision was the last thing to come. Your eyes gradually came into focus and you could see that you were indeed on a bed, complete with sheets and pillows. However, there was no frame, the mattress was lying directly on the ground. You quickly sat up, and that’s when you heard an odd sound. A sound like chains. You looked down.

Oh, God.

You reached up to cautiously touch the collar around your neck, a long chain coming from the end of it and connecting to the wall behind you. Panic began to seize you. You quickly wrapped your fingers around the collar and frantically pulled at it, wanting it off, _needing_ it off. There was enough room to fit your fingers comfortably between the collar and your neck but it still felt as though you were choking. You never ever imagined this as an outcome. How could you? This was far too insane to be accounted for. Even though you knew it was futile, you reached down to feel your pockets. All of your equipment had been taken from you. You were completely helpless.

The door to the room clicked open, causing you to look up. In front of you stood Skunk himself, but he looked so different. Gone were the foreboding trench coat and hat, instead, he wore a normal gray button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up right to the elbow and dark dress pants. Despite this whole, insane situation, he looked the most casual you had ever seen him.

“Comfortable, dear?” He questioned, shutting the door behind him.

You tried to glare with anger, but fear was still overtaking you.

“W-what the hell are you doing, Skunk?”

He let out a soft hum, slowly walking around to the side of the mattress, grabbing a chair from the wall and positioning it directly beside the mattress before sitting down to look down at you.

“I could ask the same thing. Sneaking around my room like that is quite rude.” He ran a hand through his ash blonde hair as he continued. “I am pretty impressed, though. Had it been anyone else, you would have surely gotten away.”

You looked at him in disbelief. He was acting so calm, so casual.

“Are you… are you going to kill me?” Your voice came out far shakier than you wanted. He raised his brow at you in surprise.

“Oh of course not. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it the first time we ever met.” He said it as though it was supposed to be a comforting statement.

“Then why am I here? W-what is this!?” You weakly pulled at the chain connected to your collar. He let out a chuckle.

“Well, you see, being the amazing thief that I am, I have to make sure that I’m ahead of everyone else.” He sat back in the chair as he explained. “Stealing money and cars are impressive, but everyone’s done that. It’s so easy to do. I wanted to try something new. And then it came to me.” He tapped the side of his head as if to symbolize and epiphany.

“What if I stole a person?”

Your eyes were wide as you stared at him. His smirk didn’t waver as he returned your gaze. 

“What the hell are you talking about? That’s not even stealing, that’s kidnapping!” You managed to stammer out.

“That’s one way to put it I suppose.” He shrugged as he sat up straight, crossing his arms. “But either way, it’s really a perfect crime, if not a bit anti-climatic. I tracked for a good five months to try and figure out when you be the best time to take you, and then out of the blue, you decide you’re going to come to me. It worked out so perfectly!” He threw his head back as he laughed out loud.

“You can’t seriously keep me here.” He turned his head back down to you.

“Why not? It’s not like anyone’s going to be frantically searching for a thief like you. If anything they’ll be grateful that you disappeared.” He leaned back into the chair. “And of course they’ll never be able to find me, the idiots, heh.”

You shifted on the bed uncomfortably. You hated the fact that you were essentially kneeling in front of him, but his eyes somehow managed to keep you pinned down in your spot.

“… What are… a-are you going to-"

“Do to you? Anything I want really, and trust me, I have quite a few ideas.” The bluntness of his answer made your stomach drop. He really wasn’t messing around. For so long you two had played in some sort of high-tension game with one another, but this was something else entirely. You had no idea how to handle this kind of situation. You cast your eyes to the ground in shame, as you did the only thing you could think to do.

 “P-please. Please let me go. I’m sorry for trying to steal your work, Skunk, I-I won’t ever-“ but your plea was cut off as he grabbed the chain and pulled up in a quick motion, forcing your head up to face him and causing you to yelp loudly.

 “Ah, ah. Eyes up here, dear.” He smiled down at you in a sickening imitation of warmness. “If you’re going to be begging I want to see your face.” Suddenly, the last bits of hope you had were wiped away, and tears welled in your eyes. You wanted to hide more than anything, to run and curl up far away, but you couldn’t.

You were right here and you couldn’t hide ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aannnnd heres where stuff just gets super self serving. the smut styles a little bit different from what i've written before, very little dirty talk and more general mind-fuckery. i hope it turned out alright for y'all ! ! !

You weren’t sure how long you’d been here. There were no windows to allow in natural light, and no form of clocks to be found. You took a shot in the dark and guessed that it had been at least a day since he had left you to have your mental breakdown. After you had managed to pull yourself together well enough, you decided to get a better look at your jail cell. It was the size of an average bedroom, but the only things that filled it were the mattress you slept on, the fold up chair Skunk used before, a toilet, and a sink with a mirror. The chain connected to your collar was drilled into the wall above your bed and was long enough for you to comfortably walk around the room, but just short enough for the door to the outside to be right out of arms reach. After you had explored the room all you could there was nothing else to do. You sat back down on the bed and simply thought about how the hell you could possibly get out of this. 

Your thoughts were cut off when the familiar click of the door rang out and Skunk stepped inside, wearing a similar outfit as his previous meeting.

“Are you feeling better now?” He asked in the same way you would a four-year-old that had just thrown a temper tantrum. You didn’t respond, keeping your gaze down. He sighed softly, beginning to walk back to his chair.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Changes like this can take awhile to adjust to, hmhm.” He sat down, leaning his forearms onto his knees to lean closer to you. “I’m sure you’re hungry, right?” Again, you stayed silent, but he was right. Since the initial shock had settled in, you realized that you were almost starving.

 “You know that I’ll feed you, right? I’m not a great chef myself, but I can get some good stuff for you.” He smiled down, waiting for some sort of response.

 “… What if I want to starve?” His grin wavered for just a second before he let out a breathy laugh.

 “Of course I wouldn’t let you starve, what would be the point in that? I’d just force a feeding tube down your throat while you were sleeping. But I don’t think you’d really prefer that, hm?” He tilted his head slightly. How the hell were you supposed to respond to that? The fear and hunger mixed together caused you to begin softly shivering, which he obviously saw as he let out an amused hum.

 “Well, miss? What will it be?”

 How had you fallen so quickly? Just yesterday, you felt as though you were the proudest human in the world, and here you were now, barely able to speak from the shame.

 “I’m… I’m hungry. I want to e-eat.” You muttered. He leaned down a bit closer.

 “Remember what I said before? You need to speak clearly and look at me when you beg.” You bit your lip; your face turning slightly red from the humiliation as you slowly turned your head up to him.

 “Please. I-I want to eat, Skunk.” He let out a sigh of pleasure and sat back up a bit.

 “Of course you can eat. But you need to do something before I bring your food.” Part of you expected there to be some catch, but you were still afraid of what would happen next.

 “What is it?” You asked, trying to keep your voice steady. Skunk’s eyes slid over you and then to the side, before pointing to one of the pillows on your bed.

 “I want you to ride one of my pillows until you cum for me.”

 A fresh new wave of nausea and humiliation began to weight heavy in your stomach as you stared at him in disbelief. You hopelessly waited for him to say something, to say he was obviously joking, or to offer some other form of payment, but it never came. He simply glared down at you with the same sleepy eyes that he always did.

 “I… I-I can’t do that.” You said breathlessly. “Please, I-I can’t-“

 “Alright then, I guess I should go ahead and get the feeding tube ready then.” He stood up and began walking towards the door, not even taking a second to glance back at you. Dread took over all your senses and you crawled to the edge of the bed.

 “W-wait!” He stopped right at the door, his hand on the knob and his back still facing you. You gripped the edge of the mattress, swallowing the last bits of your pride.

 “I-I’ll do it. I’ll do it.” He stayed still for a minute, before turning around to grin down at you.

 “Glad to hear it, dear.” He slowly walked back to his chair, sitting down and watching you closely. “I’m ready when you are.”

 Slowly, you reached out and grabbed one of the pillows, beginning to drag it towards you.

 “Like I said before, those are my own pillows you know? I slept on them right until I stole you. In an odd way, it’s almost like you’re sleeping with me whenever your use them, don’t you think?” Why was he telling you this? You just wanted to get this over with. You began to position the pillow below you when he spoke up again.

 “Before you start, take your pants off. It’ll help the friction.” You glanced up at him, guessing it was more of a command than a suggestion. Your face only grew redder as you reached down to undo the buttons of your pants, eventually pulling them down and off of yourself. Skunk let out another amused hum.

 “Your legs look just as beautiful as I imagined, dear.” You focused your attention on the pillow, trying to tune him out. Again, you positioned it under you, letting it slide in between your legs until it rested snuggly between your thighs. Just having the cool material of the cover push up against your warmth caused you to shiver slightly, which you tried your best not to show. You rested one hand one the bed to balance yourself, and the other on the pillow to help keep it in place. Even without looking up, you could feel his eyes on you, watching every twitch you made.

 “Well. Go on then. And don’t try to fake it either. I’ll know.” You couldn’t stall anymore. You shut your eyes tightly, and softly slid yourself against the pillow, too slowly to cause any sort of friction, but more to get a feel of it. Your hips moved slowly, barely pressing down on the pillow, as you started, afraid that you might actually begin to feel pleasure. Even with your calculated, mechanical movements, the material was rubbing just teasingly enough to cause heat to begin pooling in your stomach. You wanted to maintain some form of control, but there was no way you could get there with your current progress.

 You warily lowered your hips down, pressing more firmly into the material as you began moving against it. This was enough to get you to bite your lip, as you pressed down into the pillow just right hitting your clit with the most friction. Your breath became a bit more uneven as you weakly rocked against the pillow. All the while, Skunk watched you intently, softly letting out praises every few minutes.

“Just like that, dear.”

“You look so amazing right now.”

“I could watch you all day.”

His constant interjections made it impossible for you to rid him from your mind, and your almost positive he knew that. Weak moans began to bubble from your throat as you continued grinding into the fabric, the chain connected to your collar beginning to swing slightly from the movement. The heat between your legs was beginning to be too much. Your body trembled as your inevitable climax began to build.

“Are you going to cum, miss? I bet you're close now. I can see it on your face.” Skunk cooed as he reached out to grab the chain, allowing enough slack for you to continue your now frantic grinding. He was right. You were unbearably close. You could barely think as you pressed down against the pillow, aching for release. A sudden, soft tug came from the chain in his hand, causing you to turn your attention to him. He was positively beaming down at you by this point.

“Well? Say it properly now.”

You wanted to turn your head away so badly, but you know he wouldn’t allow that. Using the last bit of control your body had, you weakly mumbled out to him.

“Yes, I’m- I-I’m gonna cum, I’m g-gonna…” Before you could say anymore, it was upon you. Your orgasm hit so hard it nearly knocked the wind out of you, leaving you a gasping, whimpering mess as you tried to ride out the aftershocks. Skunk kept a firm hold of the chain, keeping you in place as the last of the high slowly left your body. Once he was sure you were done, he let out a pleased sigh, letting the chain drop from his hands.

“You’re perfect.”

He stood up and headed for the door. Your mind was still hazy, and you could only manage a few words.

“W-wait, what about – “ before you could finish your thought he slammed the door behind him, leaving you alone once again.

You fell back onto the mattress, your whole body sore and tired. With the last bits of pleasure seeping away, the hunger pains returned, leaving you with nearly no strength. You didn’t even bother moving the pillow out from between your legs as you slowly shut or eyes. You wanted to cry and scream and bang on the walls but you were just too tired. You had to rest.

You were jolted back awake by the sounds of the door shutting. You sat up and quickly looked around, but there was no one to be seen. It wasn’t until you looked down by your bed that you saw a plastic tray with a plain burger and a glass of water. Nervously, you reached down to grab the food. There was no telling if he had put something horrible in it, and frankly, at this point, you were too hungry and weak to care. You took in a deep breath of air before quickly biting into the burger. It had no sauce, no toppings, but it was still the most delicious thing you had tasted in recent memory. It took you less than a minute to devour the rest of your food before you grabbed the glass and quickly threw it back. Once you finished, you set the glass back down, looking at the now empty plate. That’s when you had enough strength to start crying again.

* * *

 

This ritual continued for days, possibly weeks. You had lost count after the first dozen times. Every few hours Skunk would come in to see how you were doing, and give you a deal. While it was usually food, occasionally he would offer other privileges, such as a shower or clean clothes. Regardless, the “payment” was always the same, and you would be made to do some sort of humiliating task for him. Sometimes you would have to use just your hands, on a few occasions he would bring different “toys” for you to use, but no matter what he would simply watch you, taking in the terrible scene he had created. He’d always give the same smirk as you came undone, over and over again, before taking his leave. You expected today to be no different. But you were wrong.

The door to your room opened and you prepared yourself for whatever demeaning tasks he would give you, keeping your eyes cast to the ground. By this point, almost any fight you had in you had left, and you were simply hoping that whatever he made you do would be quick. You watched his shoes as he walked to the same chair he always sat in and settled in.

 “Good morning, dear. Or maybe it’s evening. Not that it matters for you.” He softly chuckled to himself.

 “W-what do you want?” You softly gripped the sheets, keeping your head down.

 “Oh, getting right to business? Don’t you want to know how my day has been? What I’ve been doing on my time off? Honestly, you still have some manner issues.” He crossed his legs, sliding a hand through his hair. “But I guess it can’t be helped… I want to make you an offer.” Of course, he did, what else could he possibly want from you?

 “I’m not hungry. A-and I showered yesterday.” Or at least what you thought to be yesterday.

 “Oh no, nothing like that.” He waved his hand dismissively. “I have something I think you’ll appreciate a bit more.” This caught your attention, and you slowly let your eyes meet his face. When your eyes landed on him, his smile grew wider.

 “I’m sure that collar has been a pain, huh? I could take if off for you.”

 You looked at him, completely dumbstruck. No way he was serious. This had to be some terrible, twisted game to get you to beg for him. You couldn’t help but reach up and touch the thick collar around your neck, becoming painfully aware of the bruises they had left on your skin.

 “What… what do you mean?”

 “I mean exactly what I said!” He leaned back a bit, keeping his eyes trained closely on you to see your reaction. “I don’t know about letting you run out and about completely free, but I think we could work out something a little more lightweight for you.” He peered directly into your eyes. “Maybe you could even go outside now and again. How long has it been since you’ve seen the sun, dear?”

Your heart was caught in your throat. You felt as though you could barely breathe. This was all too cruel, even for him.

“Are you serious?” The question was stupid, but you couldn’t help yourself.

“Have I gone back on any of our deals so far?” He leaned down close to you. “I’m being completely honest. You just have to do one thing for me.”

You felt sick. What could he possibly want you to do for something as monumental as this? Rejecting his offer would probably be the smartest thing, but who knew if he would ever offer this again? What if it was a test? Your head was swimming with questions and possibilities, absolutely none of them ending well. Skunk watched you closely, almost as if he could tell exactly what you were thinking just from your facial expressions. He let out a little huff.

“I thought you would be more excited, miss. But I guess if you really love being chained up so much, I can’t-“

“What do you want me to do?” You blurted out, almost too fast to be understood. You almost immediately regretted asking as his face lit up yet again.

“It’s simple.” He reached a hand into one of his pants pockets, and you feared what he could possibly have for you. But instead of some terrible drug or weapon, all he pulled out was a simple black blindfold, which he held out between the two of you.

“Put this on.” Your eyes darted nervously from the blindfold to his face, waiting for him to continue.

“And w-what else?” He rested his chin in his free hand, raising a brow.

“Like I said, nothing else. Just put this on, and relax, dear.” This was all too strange. You bit your lip, your stomach full of dread.

“Well?” He turned the blindfold in his hand, running his thumb over the material. You figured you were already in too deep. Hesitantly, you reached out a hand.

“I’ll do it.” With a quick laugh of joy, he placed the blindfold over your outstretched hand and let it fall gently into your palm. You pulled back and looked over the material yourself. While it wasn’t spectacular, you could also tell it wasn’t cheap. The black fabric was a cool satin, with the material on the inside feeling slightly softer as to not irritate the skin and two elastic bands to secure it around your head. You swallowed roughly before carefully reaching up and pulling the blindfold over your head, carefully fixing it over your eyes. You were surprised by how completely dark it was, as not even a bit of light from the room could make it through the material. You rested your hands in your lap, not sure what to do now. With your sight gone, you strained your ears in an attempt to hear if Skunk was moving at all, but as far as you could tell, he wasn’t even breathing. The only thing you could hear was your own fast heartbeat as you tried to calm yourself down. How long was he going to leave you like this?

Just as you were asking yourself that question, you felt a sudden shift on the mattress as something pressed down on the end. As embarrassing as it was, you couldn’t help but cry out in surprise and fear, unconsciously moving away from the edge.

“Skunk, w-what are you-“

“Shh.” He cooed in a gentle tone you had never heard from him. “Just relax, dear.”

You were able to pretty easily piece together that he was now kneeling down on the mattress with you, and for some reason, this made an odd thought click into your head.

You had known Skunk for over a year now, but you couldn’t recall one time that he had ever touched you. Not even while you had been held captive here. As you felt his weight shift closer to you, you suddenly felt scared. Very scared. More scared than you may have ever been. Without really thinking, you moved away, sliding closer to the wall.

“W-wait, I changed my mind!” You reached up to begin pulling the blindfold off but you were stopped by two rough hands grabbing your wrists. You screamed out a bit, trying weakly to pull away, but he held firmly on to you, pressing you back against the wall, your wrists pinned to either side of you. As you trembled, you felt his breath against your ear.

_“Keep it on.”_

Tears welled in your eyes as he slowly let go of your wrists. Even with your arms free, you didn’t dare move them. All you could do now was wait. It felt like an eternity before you felt a finger glide over your cheek. Again, you flinched away but willed yourself to try and stay still. Once he seemed pleased with your obedience, he let his thumb trace over your lips. His hand felt warm, and a bit rough as it glided over the features of your face, all the while Skunk remained completely silent. His other hand rested softly on your neck, fingers rubbing over the bruised skin right above your collar.

“Hm… you poor thing. It hurts doesn’t it?” His voice was low, almost a mumble to himself. His hand was quickly replaced as he leaned into your neck, softly running his tongue over the skin. You gasped out loud, grabbing at the covers of the bed. His tongue traced the outlines of each individual bruise and mark left by the collar, his thumb softly pressing against your lips, wanting entry. You were afraid to open your mouth, unsure if you would be able to stay silent against his efforts. He must have noticed this, as he latched unto a particularly dark spot and bit down, causing you to scream out. He took the chance to glide his digit across your tongue, forcing your mouth open. His other hand slid up to softly rub the underside of the collar, his thumb occasionally tracing over your own collarbone. Because of the intrusion in your mouth, you were no longer able to stifle your moans, which poured out of your throat weakly as he continued.

Seemingly happy with his work, he pulled away from your neck, sliding his finger out of your mouth. A small strand of saliva clung to it and your tongue as he pulled away, causing him to give a small grin.

“How messy of you, dear.” He slowly pulled you back down to the bed, resting you on your back, which you gave little fight against. His hands rested on either side of your head, and you waited as still as you could manage with your shivering frame. He let out a small laugh before leaning down to you, softly pressing his lips against your ear.

“You look beautiful. I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” He began to kiss over your ear, making you squirm beneath him. He let out an amused hum.

“Your ears are pretty sensitive huh? I should have guessed.” He carefully shifted his weight, moving to whisper into your other ear. “I’ll make sure to give them special attention from now on.” He continued kissing over your skin, carefully moving to your jaw. You tried turning your head away from him, but he ran a hand through your hair and gripped firmly, keeping you in place as his lips inched closer to yours. Just as he was about to touch them, he pulled back a few inches.

“Open your mouth.”

Unable to do much else in your situation, you hesitantly did as he said, parting your lips just barely wide enough to see inside. Seemingly happy with it, he leaned down and pressed his lips against your own. His tongue was quick to slide against your own, sending an odd sensation through out your whole body. With his hand still keeping you in place, he took his time in kissing you, exploring as much as he pleased while you weakly trembled beneath him.

After a minute he pulled away, allowing you to breathe. You gasped for air at the chance, your head still spinning from the kiss. He let out another laugh as his hands began to move down your body.

“I guess you’ve never been kissed like that before, hm? Such an adorable reaction.” His hands stopped when he reached your pants, beginning to unzip them and pull them away. As he stripped them from you, you couldn’t help but bring your legs together, trying to shrink away from his presence.

“Ah, ah, none of that.” You felt his hands on your knees, and with one quick motion, he forced your legs open, causing you to let out another whimper of protest. Even as you tried to pull your legs back together, he easily kept them spread, carefully sliding his hips in between to keep them that way.

“Now then.” You heard him moving, but with your vision gone, it was impossible to know what he was doing. “Stay still, dear.”

And suddenly you felt something cold and metallic press against your collarbone. Your fear was completely reborn as you realized that he had a knife against you. Tears sprang from your eyes but were quickly absorbed into the blindfold.

“Ah- p-please. Please don’t.” You whimpered. He simply hummed in pleasure at your cries, turning the knife ever so slightly so that it caught the top of your shirt.

“N-no…” With complete control, he dragged the knife down, moving tortuously slow. While he only cut open the fabric of your top, he pressed down just enough for you to feel the sharpness of the blade across your stomach.

“I bet you’ve never felt so weak. How does it feel, dear?” The cold metal pressed against your sternum, sliding under the material of your bra. He turned the blade and ran it down, snapping the cloth in two as well as leaving a small cut between your breasts. You cried out, not expecting the cut to come so quickly. Skunk hushed you as he leaned down.

“Sorry. Guess I got a little carried away, hmhm. But don’t worry, I’ll make it better.” Without another word he slid his tongue over the cut, licking away the small droplets of blood that had begun to form. He used his free hand to begin massaging the skin of your breast, occasionally running a finger teasingly over your nipple.

You nearly screamed from his assault on your chest, moving your hands for the first time to try and cover your face. Despite your fear and disgust, this was too much for you, and the all too familiar well of pleasure had begun building deep in your stomach. You felt completely ashamed as more moans escaped your mouth while he played with you.

“I’m so glad you’re enjoying yourself, dear.” He mused as he sat back up. “But you shouldn’t be too selfish now.”

You felt the tip of the knife return, but this time, on the inside of your thigh. 

Something snapped inside you.

“P-please don’t cut me! Please don’t hurt me, I-I’m sorry.” You weakly cried out.

The blade stopped suddenly.

“Sorry? Heh, what do you even have to be sorry about?” The knife pressed against your underwear, carefully running up your slit. “Apologizing for things you haven’t even done. You’re too cute.” His voice came out breathy.

Your mind was a deadly mix of pleasure, pain, fear, and other things that you didn’t even want to think about. Tears fell from your eyes, this time in streams. All of the fear and anger and confusion you had tried suppressing since you had arrived here was beginning to pour out, and you couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“I don’t wanna b-be chained up anymore! I don’t want to fight anymore! I-I’ll do whatever you want from now on, Skunk, just p-please don’t keep me here!”

He didn’t move an inch as you weakly panted, your face covered by your hands from shame. After a minute, you felt the cold metal pull away from you.

“You’ll do whatever I want?” He shifted again, resting his hands on your hips and rubbing up and down in calm circles.

“I want you to give up your old life for me, dear. Become someone completely new and mine. You understand?”

You were still sobbing at this point, so all you could manage was a weak nod. He let out a sigh.

“You’re such a good girl.” He hands slid down so his thumbs could hook into your underwear, beginning to pull them away. “I’ve wanted to have you for so long now. Everything fell perfectly into place.” He slid your panties the rest of the way off, discarding them to the side.

“And now you’re here, trembling under me, all but begging for my attention. I couldn’t have imagined it any better.” You heard as he began to undo his own pants.

“You made the right choice, dear. I may be a bad man, but I’ll treat you well. I wouldn’t let anyone hurt my property.” His erection pressed against you firmly, carefully grinding against your folds. You let out a stifled moan, turning your head slightly. His hands came up and grabbed your wrists again, careful but firmly.

“No more hiding.” Your cries had died down enough for you to mostly breathe at a normal pace, and you let him guide your hands away from your face. “There we go…” He slid his hands back to rest on your waist, keeping you in position as he began to press the head of his cock inside you.

You grabbed at the sheets, this new sensation frightening and new to you. His hands carefully pulled your hips down, allowing the rest of him to slide inside you.

“How does it feel, dear, me being inside you?” He whispered. Your muscles were still adjusting to the invasion, causing your body to softly tremble.

“I-I… I don’t…” He didn’t give you much more time to answer as he pulled back, beginning to thrust into you a slow but even pace. Your breath hitched as he moved inside you, hitting spots you didn’t even knew you had. A mix of whining and moans left your throat as he held you down on his dick, the unfamiliar pleasure making it impossible to stay quiet.

“That’s it miss, moan for me. Just like that.” With a quick movement, he slipped his arms around your back, pulling you up and onto his lap.

“Now ride me.” At this point you had no will to refuse. Resting your hands on his arms to balance yourself, you began to carefully move your hips against him, letting a gasp of pleasure escape as he filled you. After a minute of adjusting to the feeling you were comfortable with moving more quickly, your mouth hanging open as each new thrust brought out a new, stronger feeling of warmth between your legs. You couldn’t help but moan out his name under your breath as you continued your movements. He chuckled, his own breath beginning to pick up.

“Does it feel that good dear? Do you want me that badly?” His arms stayed tightly wound around your waist, occasionally pulling you down more forcefully than you intended.

“I-I want it.” You were getting close. Unable to support yourself any longer, you did something you never dreamed over doing in a hundred years. You carefully reached your arms up and wrapped them around his shoulder, lying against his chest. His body was so warm and inviting. It had been so long since you had touched anyone. He gladly welcomed you closer, sliding one hand over your back and mumbling praising as he huffed for air.

“Good girl. You’re being so honest. I’ll take such good care of you. You want that right?” You nodded your head, your hips moving frantically as your orgasm approached.

“I do! I-I do. Please take care of m-me from now on. Ah-“ You could barely speak anymore. You were too focused on grinding against him, right on the edge of climax. By the way his cock twitched inside you, you knew he wasn’t too far behind. He leaned down to your ear, breathlessly whispering.

“Go on a-and cum for me, dear. Let me see you cum.” His last push was enough to get you over the peak, grinding erratically as you nearly screamed out from your climax. It was only a second later that you heard him grunting, his hips bucking up into you as he road out his own orgasm. The waves of after shock travelled through you as you rocked against a few more timed before putting your full weight against him, completely out of breath. He was in a similar state as you, huffing out loud as he laid you back on the bed, slowly pulling out of you and sat up. The absence of his warm made you whimper, and you blindly reached out to try and find him.

Luckily, he was only gone for a second, and he leaned back over you, allowing you to run your hands over his chest. You felt a hand on your collar, holding it in place as he gingerly worked on it. There was no visible lock on the outside, but somehow after some time, a metallic click came from it, and it opened up. He slid the collar off of you, running his fingers on the now exposed skin. It was still sensitive and chaffed, causing you to flinch slightly as he felt over it, but you were still so overwhelmingly happy, so much so that you let out a sigh of content.

His other hand hooked under the elastic of your blindfold, bringing it up to return your sight. You winced at the light, but your eyes adjusted quickly, and you were finally able to see him again. Skunk was only a few inches above you, his half lidded eyes peering down at you closely. The smile on his face grew as he slid his hand down to your cheek, which you pressed into, weakly smiling back up at him.

“You look beautiful, dear.” His thumb ran over your skin as he praised you.

“T-thank you…” Was all you managed to respond with. You were so tired, you could barely keep your arms up and around Skunk’s neck as he leaned down to give you a kiss. Luckily, he moved to rest beside you, pulling you close.

“Go on. You’ve earned your rest, miss.” You happily obliged, pressing your head close to his chest to listen to his heartbeat. You didn’t want to think of robberies anymore, or spend countless hours training or practicing or researching. You didn’t want to fight anymore. You were perfectly content with being held so close, feeling so warm and comfortable. You wanted to be pampered and praised and caressed from now on.

Your eyes fluttered shut. Nothing from your old life mattered now. Just this. This moment. You were so happy. Skunk’s hand played through your hair as he watched you fall into slumber, letting out a soft chuckle.

“Welcome to your new life, dear. I’m sure you’ll love it.”


End file.
